


You have an open soul but what about your mind?

by Andrewsasaint



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Exploration, F/F, F/M, Gen, I have not written trans character im sorry, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Supportive Brother, Supportive sister, Trans Character, unsupportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewsasaint/pseuds/Andrewsasaint
Summary: Carolyn Shepherd had one more child after Amelia. But before she was Katy, she was Daniel.This is the story of Katy Shepherd discovering who she is and her journey to a better life.Even if it is only with Derek and Amelia.
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd/Original Character(s), Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Liz shepherd/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You have an open soul but what about your mind?

Daniel Shepherd was the only male in the family besides Derek and people said he should be honored. They gave him all of his brother's old clothes and his mother often told him stories about Derek in hopes he would become a doctor like his brother. But boy was she wrong.  
Daniel wanted to be a writer. He often spent a lot of time by himself. Daniel didn’t have any siblings to spend time with nor did he have friends. He didn’t like to play rough like all the boys did. He didn’t want to get hurt. They often called him a sissy because of that but whatever.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
Daniel had to do a research project about his family for school. So he found himself in the attic where they kept all the photo albums or all the old things the older siblings left behind. Instead of finding the photo album however, he found a box of Amelia’s old things. 

It felt wrong going through the box of Amelia’s old things but he couldn’t stop himself. He pulled the box to the center of the attic, right under the hanging light bulb and drug some stuff out and placed it onto the floor.  
Old toys, make-up, and clothes were in the box. Something felt right about touching this. Something in his gut. He didn’t know how to explain it but he liked that feeling. 

“Any luck up there Dan?” his mother asked from the bottom of the steps. 

Oh right, his mother was waiting for him. How could that slip his mind?

“Yea mom, I’ll be right down” He shouted down. 

So he began to pack up all of Amelia’s old things but his hand stopped over that shirt he had touched. Would he get the chance to see all this stuff again? He wanted to. Maybe he could sneak up here and look at them again. Try them on even.  
A couple minutes later, he found the photo album and went down the stairs, leaving the box to collect dust.


End file.
